


乌鸦与人类

by nasphy



Category: Watch Dogs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasphy/pseuds/nasphy
Summary: 被童话气到的曼哈顿乌鸦
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 5





	乌鸦与人类

Alex想让自己更像一个人。

在他浩繁的记忆中，童年是一个模糊的名词。吸收了太多人的记忆，饶是黑光病毒天赋异禀，也难免会忘记一些东西，只有一个故事他记忆深刻。  
一个乌鸦与人类相爱的故事。  
小小的Alex对此嗤之以鼻，他没将故事听完就打断了母亲。“结局一定是他们幸福的生活在了一起，对吧？”  
母亲的笑容十分奇怪，她似乎想说些什么，但终究只是叹了口气，“Alex，有时候事情不只是你想的那样。”  
直到现在他才理解这句话。  
毕竟他从没想过有一天他会和一个男人——AidenPearce在一起。黑光病毒更没有想到，他会对这个男人这么上心。  
他会在意男人的一颦一笑，会在对方身处险境时心急如焚，会因为对方受伤而失去理智，不顾一切的为对方报仇。  
男人的坚强与脆弱，单纯与复杂，迷茫与坚定，无不深深吸引着Alex，他甚至久违的感受到属于人类的温情。这让他恐惧——并非恐惧自己的变化，而恐惧Aiden会无法忍受他，会无法忍受黑光病毒从骨子里散发出的残暴与冷漠。  
Alex知道Aiden并不古板传统。事实上，在私法制裁者心情好的时候，他甚至会回应口无遮拦的JordiChin的调情。得亏JordiChin是个直到不能再直的直男，否则Alex会试试套着对方的壳子和Aiden做爱的感觉。  
但即使Aiden接受力惊人，有时他也会受不了黑光病毒的一些行为。Alex不止一次发现，在他大快朵颐的时候，Aiden脸色苍白，眉头紧紧蹙起，有一次他甚至干呕了一声。但即使是极微弱的一声，对Alex来说也如同五雷轰顶。  
他久违的感受到的恐惧与无措。  
他无法控制自己噬人的本能，这已经深入骨血。  
病毒将自己裹成一个球，在一片黑暗中抱住双膝。  
……但至少，他能更像一个人类吧？

“你说，你想像一个人类？”  
明亮的咖啡厅内，名为“妹妹”的女子惊讶的看着缩在阴影中的兄长，姣好的脸上满是不可置信。Alex烦躁的点点头，对对方惊愕的表情让他心中一阵不爽，一种被看低了的的感觉油然而生。  
Alex的双眸沉沉的盯着开始笑的花枝乱颤的女人，牙齿咬得咯咯作响。他在心中冷冷的想，这个女人是越来越不尊重他了。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？  
大概是在对方搬来芝加哥后。  
那他又做了什么让对方如此肆无忌惮？  
Alex努力想了想。  
不过是清理了她家附近的混混，借Aiden的黑科技给她家加上层层防护。再就是每天晚上在楼下默默的望着她家的灯灭才放心离开……而已。  
Alex沉默了。  
恃宠而骄的女人！  
“好了好了，我没有嘲笑你的意思。”女人终于笑完，平稳了下呼吸，露出温柔的表情，“我只是…太高兴了。”  
女人轻轻叹了口气，双眼中却满是满足。“或许你不记得我们在那之后的第一次相见，那时候的你…”她似乎有些后怕，“不像是个人类。”  
“当时我就想，这是我哥哥吗？这个双眸冰冷，浑身散发着危险气息的男人？”  
“所以我一直很害怕，害怕有一天就被‘哥哥'吞灭殆尽，害怕有一天‘哥哥’完全不见。直到…”  
女人露出了真心实意的笑容，温柔的望进Alex的双眼。  
“直到你去了芝加哥，直到你遇到私法制裁者。”  
“你或许都没有注意到，那个时候的你和我通话时，语气有多么温柔，提到那个人时，声音有多么甜蜜。”  
“当时我就想，‘啊，哥哥遇到真命天子了’。”  
“所以我高兴地来到了芝加哥，一方面是想见见他，另一方面也是想…想和更‘哥哥’的哥哥在一起。”女人眼中泛着泪花，她声音哽咽，竟然让Alex有些恍惚。他猛然想起，小时候妹妹也这么哭过。  
当时他是怎么做的？  
Alex缓缓伸出手，在女人疑惑的表情中，放在了对方的手背上。  
“别哭。”  
这话像是什么咒语，原本只是眼眶微红的女人在一瞬间眼泪就决堤而出。她反握住有些僵硬的Alex的手，紧紧攥着，像是抓住了救命稻草。她垂着头，眼泪掉在桌子上染成深色的痕迹。肩膀抖动着，却只是低低的呜咽。  
Alex几乎完全僵住了，完全不知道怎样安抚情绪失控的妹妹。他只是沉默着，回握住妹妹温热的手。  
所幸她没有哭很久，不一会她就擦干眼泪重新抬起头来，眯着红肿的眼睛露出一个大大的笑容：“哥哥！”  
Alex被这个称呼一震，他有多久没被这么叫过了——似乎在异变之后她就再也没有叫过他哥哥了。  
“…Dana。”Alex在记忆深处翻出这个名字，颇为别扭的叫出。果不其然收到了一个惊喜的眼神。  
“你想更像一个人类，对吧？”Dana抓着Alex的手，笑眯眯的问。  
“…嗯。”Alex被她盯的不自在，本来想将手抽出来，却发现对方力道惊人，好像要将他的手融入骨血一般的用力。于是Alex索性放弃，尽管这种程度的力道不至于让他感到疼痛，但看见自己的手被攥的发青还是挺奇怪的。  
“嘿嘿，”Dana露出恶作剧得逞的笑容，在Alex脸色发青前及时停住，一本正经道：“你还记得妈妈小时候讲的乌鸦和人类的故事吗？”  
Alex点点头。  
“那你一定知道结局喽？”  
Alex沉默了一瞬，“最后他们幸福的在一起了？”  
“不，”Dana叹了口气，“那还不是结局，结局是…”在兄长探究的注视下，Dana艰难的开口：  
“人类死了。”

“怎么了？”Aiden忍住即将暴起的青筋，第23次问他的男友。  
“…没事。”对方闷闷的开口，紧盯着地面，活像地上有金子吸引他——不对，对Alex来说，应该是地上有他妹妹。  
又来了。  
Aiden青筋暴起，他深呼吸好几次才压下掏出榴弹崩掉对方脑壳的冲动。23次，已经23次了！每次他都这幅表现。明明眼神炙热得快要将他射穿，却还是固执的什么都不肯说。  
今天晚上本应该是平平静静的巡视，痛痛快快的撂倒罪犯，顺便让Alex开开荤。可就现在Alex的状态，开荤？呵，对方要是没事，他敢生吞特战1911！  
“听着，”Aiden停下脚步，转过身看向身后紧盯着地面的病毒，摘下面罩勉强冷静的开口：“我不知道你到底怎么了，但是，Alex，我希望你知道，我是你的恋人。不管发生什么，我都会和你一起面对。”帽檐下，翠绿的眼睛中是无奈，更是对爱人的温柔。男人放缓了语气，寂静的小巷中响起低沉磁性的宛如大提琴演奏般的声音：“所以，Alex，到底发生什么了？”  
Alex猛的蹿入Aiden的怀抱，尖尖的下巴正好磕在私法制裁者肩上，撞得Aiden闷哼一声。Aiden忍住疼痛环住爱人的肩膀，轻轻拍打着微微颤抖着的Alex。他压低声音，用“谎言之神听了也会吐露实情”（Jordi语）的声音循循善诱：“Alex，告诉我，究竟，发生什么了？”  
与面上的温柔不同，Aiden心里一片肃杀。能让Alex如此的定然不是什么小事。黑色守望又找Alex麻烦了？Aiden心下冷笑，最好不是，否则他会让对方感受底裤颜色都被公之于众的恐惧。  
“Aiden，”Alex的脸埋在Aiden脖颈处，轻浅的呼吸让Aiden感到一阵痒意。“你会离开我吗？”嘴唇翕动间，Alex的舌头有意无意的舔过颈侧，湿软的触感让Aiden瑟缩了一下。  
Alex为什么这么问？  
心中思绪万千，嘴上还是诚实又坚定的答道：“我会永远陪着你。”  
“…人类也是这么说的。”  
“什么？”Aiden没有听清，他下意识的追问。  
“但他最后还是离开了小乌鸦。”  
“Alex，你在说什么？”尽管听不清Alex在说什么，但Aiden心里还是感到了不安。他掰过Alex的肩膀，对着仍低着头的Alex关切的问道。心中不妙的感觉却越来越盛。  
“我说——”Alex猛地抬头直直望进Aiden眼中，猩红的双眼让Aiden下意识地屏住了呼吸。Alex脸上是一片冷漠，声音却暗含疯狂。  
“你，撒，谎。”

Alex的吻技如何，这是个仁者见仁智者见智的问题。  
Aiden清楚的记得二人的初吻——Alex主动。黑光病毒强硬的拽住私法制裁者的领口，将没反应过来的男人压向自己，吻上那两片唇瓣。与略显粗暴的动作不同，Alex轻轻舔舐着Aiden的唇，力道温柔的仿佛在对待什么易碎品。  
——但，真的只是舔而已。Alex甚至都没有进一步深入。这让私法制裁者忍不住怀疑：对方吸收的那些记忆里难道没有一点关于这方面的内容？  
或者Alex真的纯情到连接吻都不会？  
不管哪种，如果私法制裁者再不动作，搞不好Alex会舔到地老天荒也说不定。那时候被他撩的情动的Aiden可没处哭去。  
所以，在心里叹了口气，私法制裁者撬开黑光病毒的双唇，引导着对方的舌头与自己的交缠。黑光病毒学习力惊人，二人很快就有来有往的交锋起来。呼吸相融，肌肤相接。人类温热的皮肤与病毒略显冰冷的皮肤相互摩擦，气氛随着情色的吻慢慢升温。两个男人在略显狭小的巷子中紧紧相拥，清冷的月光洋洋洒洒，那是二人感情升华的唯一见证。  
那之后一切都顺理成章，跌跌撞撞的摔进床铺，火急火燎的撕对方的衣服（至少Aiden的衣服真的坏了），相拥直至进入。这期间二人像是脱水一般汲取着对方口腔里的津液，最后还是Alex怕Aiden被亲死才大发慈悲的放开。  
Alex这时候才展现出他那些记忆的功效——翻出润滑和套的动作极为熟练，前戏做的热情又温柔，撩拨得Aiden脸颊通红，喘息不断。私法制裁者常年禁欲，DIY都很少更何况是上床，而Alex的技术又是那么娴熟，Aiden愣是没想到争取一下主动权，直到他被强硬地进入，他才恍恍惚惚的想到：啊，我就这样被上了？  
那场性爱是一场享受，二人的身体高度契合，每一次接近都是灵魂上的共鸣，Aiden叫的嗓子都哑了。  
——但这次不同。  
Alex的吻来势汹汹，他撕咬着Aiden的唇，强硬的撬开牙关，恶狠狠的扫荡过每一寸口腔，像是野兽的进食，力道凶猛到似乎想将他吞吃入腹。Alex的蓝眼睛里完全失去了平日里的温柔平静，只是一片狂热的红。  
那是完完全全属于捕食者的眼神。  
…真的会被吃掉吧。Aiden忍不住这么想到，这个想法让他微微颤抖。  
——并非胆小懦弱，只是人类在面对比自己强大的生物时自然而然的臣服与畏惧。  
比他矮一头的黑光病毒拽住私法制裁者的领子，冰冷的呼吸喷洒在男人的颈侧，激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。Alex清冷而暗含疯狂的低语飘入Aiden脑海，让Aiden几乎失去了呼吸的能力。  
“既然这样的话，囚禁在自己身边就好了。”  
Alex的声音显得天真又真诚，但其中却含着深深的恶意，他缠绵悱恻的在Aiden耳边轻语，低沉的笑声带着柔情蜜意：  
“你说呢？Aiden——”

究竟是他太天真，还是世事太无常？  
他曾经相信黑光病毒的人性，相信他们会成为一对最佳拍档，相信他们有一天会拥有像普通人一样平稳的生活。他甚至会允许曼哈顿的乌鸦栖息于芝加哥狡狐的巢穴，会带他到威利斯大厦楼顶俯瞰整座城市，会与他分享他最喜欢的一家快餐店，会在绵绵细雨的晚上与对方相拥入眠。  
他爱对方比清晨的布莱德湖还清澈透亮的双眸，那双总是盛满了情意的蓝眸，往往能让理性的私法制裁者沉醉其中，能让他这个独行者默认对方的存在。  
他爱他，毋庸置疑。  
他以为他可以改变黑光病毒，最起码，可以让对方不那么喜怒无常，让对方不那么暴虐残忍——他本以为。  
一切的一切都是那么的顺利，Alex逐渐收起了他的獠牙，学会了克制，开始关心起别人的感受。在Alex别别扭扭请求Aiden为他的妹妹加强监控时，Aiden简直克制不住上扬的嘴角。他发自心底的为Alex感到开心。  
然而，一切又回到了起点。  
Alex的眸中，是二人初见时的冷漠。  
和疯狂。  
双腿被拉至肩膀两侧，韧带拉伤的痛苦让Aiden闷哼出声，腰肢经受不住般的发出哀嚎，他的下半身几乎腾空。这样高难度的动作让Aiden脸色惨白，额头布满冷汗。他已不再年轻，即使平时的工作让他有了许多锻炼的机会，身体机能却也在逐渐退化，这样的动作他自然是经受不起的。Alex肯定清楚这一点——然而，现在的Alex真的是他所熟悉的Alex吗？  
没有前戏，没有爱抚，只有痛苦和折磨。  
Aiden虚弱的喘息着，炙热的肉刃将他一次又一次贯穿，无情的，有力的。  
他想呼唤爱人的名字，然而他一张嘴，吐出的只有破碎的泣音。这非但不会唤回对方的理智，反而会让对方更加暴虐。  
他无法反抗，他不能反抗。  
混沌的脑子无法思考，Aiden甚至不能集中注意力。无数画面在他脑中游荡：Lena明媚的笑容，Nicky崩溃的哭泣，Jordi无奈的叹息，Alex上扬的嘴角。  
还有，朗朗夜空下，Alex仰起头，对他坚定的说——  
“……”  
碧绿的湖水倾泻而下。  
“Alex……”  
Aiden将呜咽咽下，闭上了双眼，试图隐去湖泊中的波澜。再次睁眼，他仍然是那个理智冷漠的私法制裁者。  
——然而，他没有。  
他做不到。  
他抑制不住内心的悲哀，控制不住汩汩而下的泪水，压制不住叫爱人名字的渴望。  
“Alex…”  
声音被猛烈的冲撞击得粉碎。  
“Alex…”  
颤抖的声音梗在喉咙处，在毫不留情的攻势中只留下几道气音。  
“Alex…”  
他流着血，淌着泪，嘴唇翕动着，一点声音也发不出来。  
指甲深深陷入掌心，手腕处的铁链哗哗作响。意识几近消失。  
“Aiden…”  
熟悉的嗓音，温柔的语调。  
“Aiden…”  
远在天边的声音，听不真切。  
“Aiden。”  
这回他看见了，Alex湛蓝的瞳孔。  
“Aiden。”  
他的爱人卸下他身上所有的束缚，紧紧拥住他，像是要融入骨血般。  
“对不起，Aiden，对不起。”  
Alex轻柔的吻落在他颤抖的眼睫上，声音低沉而带着悔意。他一遍一遍的道着歉，温柔的抚摸着Aiden的脊背，直到Aiden不再颤抖，直到Aiden眼泪止住。  
“你他妈的到底怎么回事。”Aiden的声音带着哭泣过后的沙哑，但还是严肃极了。  
“…”Alex尴尬一笑，刚想开口却被私法制裁者以吻封缄。Aiden浅浅的用舌尖扫了一遍Alex的嘴唇，而后对着僵硬的后者挑挑眉。  
“你的狗血故事明天再说，现在，睡觉。”  
也许私法制裁者不知道，他现在这幅眼睛红肿，声音喑哑却还高高在上发号施令的样子有多诱人。Alex有些蠢蠢欲动，但考虑到刚才自己做的混账事，只能讪讪一笑，老实躺下睡觉。  
…但他其实并不需要睡眠。  
感受着身边的人平稳的呼吸，Alex转过身去，注视着Aiden的睡颜。  
这个人，是他一生挚爱。  
“Aiden，我会永远陪着你。”  
“终我一生，护你安稳。”

“你说的‘人类和小乌鸦’是什么？”隔天，Aiden把玩着甩棍，语调平淡。  
Alex正襟危坐，“那是一个童话。”他吞了吞口水，小心翼翼的看了他一眼，才继续说道：“一个孤独的猎人与一只小乌鸦的故事。”  
Aiden静静地听着童话故事，面容波澜不惊，看的Alex心惊胆战，却还是不得不继续讲下去：“……后来，本来约好一起渡过严冬的猎人，却先于小乌鸦，走了。”  
“…走了。”Alex木着脸。  
“好一个童话故事，Alex Mercer。”Aiden手中的甩棍伸长了，那双锐利的绿眼睛从帽檐底下露出，紧盯着黑光病毒，讽刺道：“我以为你早已经过了听故事哭鼻子的年纪。”  
“…我过了！”Alex的反驳显得苍白无力，他低下头，像个做错事的小学生。  
气氛一度陷入凝滞，许久，私法制裁者长叹一声，收起手中的甩棍，声线低沉道：  
“我知道你在担心什么，Alex。”  
Alex猛地抬头，冷不防撞进一双祖母绿的眸子里。  
“…但那还太久远，不是吗？”  
Aiden将手附上Alex的手背，轻轻抚摸着。  
“况且，也不是没有办法啊。”  
“那你会答应吗？”Alex急切的开口，“那种方法？”  
Aiden神秘莫测的笑了起来，他对着一头雾水的Alex道：“你不妨上网查查那个故事，或许有意外惊喜。”  
Alex只能按着Aiden说的做，他找到了那个故事，但结尾与他听到的大不相同：  
……  
“你会和我一起度过寒冬吗，我的人类朋友？”小乌鸦扑棱着翅膀，急切地询问。  
“你的人类朋友不会。”猎人笑了笑，轻松而惬意。  
“有时候，我也会向往飞鸟的生活。”  
第二年春天，清澈的湖水旁，是两只乌鸦。他们有着特别的瞳色，一只是蓝的，另一只是绿的。  
“这下，我们会一起度过所有的冬天了。”


End file.
